1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to voter circuits of the type responsive to a plurality of input signals for providing a voted or wanted output signal. More particularly, this invention relates to a voter circuit of the type described including averaging means whereby a deadzone characteristic occurring when the unwanted input signals are near zero is eliminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art voter circuits of the type having a plurality of input amplifiers responsive to corresponding input signals for providing a wanted or voted signal exhibit a deadzone characteristic when one input signal is grounded and the unwanted or unvoted signals are near zero. This deadzone characteristic is due primarily to the input amplifiers operating in a saturated mode when their respective input signals are not selected or voted for the output signal. This is particularly undesirable for low level signal applications.